The present invention relates to a blasting apparatus for blasting a predetermined portion of an object or workpiece (hereinafter referred to as a work) by spraying a powder thereagainst.
A blasting apparatus is known as an apparatus for blasting a work by spraying or fusillading a powder of metal or inorganic material (particulate matter) against the work using high-pressure air. This technique is used to form minute blind holes or through holes in a circuit board, for example.
Such a blasting apparatus includes a work bed which receives a work thereon, a spray nozzle for spraying a powder against the work which is placed on the work bed, and means for moving the work bed. The work is previously masked so as to expose only those portions which are to be blasted. The work is moved in X and Y directions while the powder is sprayed against the work by the spray nozzle, thus effecting the blasting of the predetermined portion of the work.
However, in this type of conventional blasting apparatus, the spray nozzle is fixed and the work bed is moved in the X and Y directions. Therefore, the blasting apparatus is required to have an area in plan almost four times that of the work placed on the work bed, thus causing an enlargement in size of the blasting apparatus.